This is My Story
by LostKiwiTiwi
Summary: Lila is a strong willed, but stubborn (and pretty) girl... when she finds out a big secret her life changes a lot........ might be PG13 in later chapters!
1. Introduction

This is My Story  
  
By: LostKiwiTiwi  
  
Ok this is my very first fanfic... so please tell me if you like it or not... or what you want to happen or stuff like that.... Plus I will try and add a new chapter every other day... except I leave for PR (puerto rico) in three days so I might not be able to update for a while... but I'll try!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the book aren't mine... and if this story is like any others, I'm sorry! That wasn't on purpose!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Introduction  
  
Alexandria always said I was a mysterious little girl, she should know, she was practically my mother. But when she said that she always had a sort of eerie look in her eyes, like she knew something that I didn't. I always wanted to know what it was...  
  
"Joshua, you get in here right this instant!" Alexandria yelled upon seeing us walk over the hill, "You too, Lila!"  
  
"You too, Lila... You too, Lila" I thought, "it was always 'you too, Lila'"  
  
Josh, short for Joshua, and I ran down the hill into the house for our lunch. We always were late for our lunch, so I didn't see why Alexandria was in such a fuss about it.  
  
"Lila, you of all people should have known not be out this late..." Alexandria started.  
  
"This late? Alexandria! It's only 1 o'clock! How can that be late?" I stated.  
  
"You very well know that your sister wanted you home early so you could get ready for the sing tonight, the prince of Kyrria is arriving you know." Oh yeah... Prince Michael was coming for the next year.  
  
"Mike is coming?" Josh said excitedly. "How come no one told me that was why there was a sing tonight?" Josh and Prince Michael were good friends, Josh went to Frell every three months. He was lucky, I had never left Ayrothia.  
  
"Lila you better get going, you are going to be late," Alexandria said while hurrying me out the door. "See you tonight!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry its so short!!! Please review (though it might be hard because it is so short, but ask questions in your review!!) 


	2. Meeting Him

This is My Story  
  
By: LostKiwiTiwi  
  
I leave for Puerto Rico tomorrow morning so this is the last chapter for about two weeks!!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the book aren't mine... and if this story is like any others, I'm sorry! That wasn't on purpose!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wanna thank babyjayy() and Swishy Willow Wand... you are my first reviewers!! YAY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Sing  
  
I ran home as fast as I could. I knew that Margarita (A/N: sorry! But I had to say that because that was what I was gonna be named, and my REAL sister was gonna be named Sophia, but my mom decided against it right before my sister was born... so the sister's name is Sophia) would kill me for being late. When I arrived Sophia was all ready for the sing, which meant that for the next 4 hours I was to subjected to the pain of getting 'prim and proper' for the sing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
4 Hours Later  
  
As I walked out of the house wearing a silvery blue low cut dress (for once I adored my dress) and my brown hair down, but wavy (compared to my unusually straight hair.) I spotted the carriage that was to take me to the ball. As I approached Josh jumped out and gave me is hand. (A/N: not hand in marriage!! It means to help her into the carriage!!)  
  
"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered into my ear, as I stepped into the carriage. He then followed me in. Leaving Sophia on the sidewalk angry that he had helped me but not her. She scrambled in with a scowl on her face to see Josh and me laughing our heads off.  
  
When the carriage stopped Sophia jumped out and ran to the palace doors. There I could see her best friend, Rose, waiting impatiently for Sophia. Then I saw Sophia give her friend an explanation, most likely one that consisted of me making Sophia totally late, when in fact we were early! But that didn't matter to me. As I started to step out of the carriage Josh, who had already stepped down, held out his arm. We then walked up to the palace doors, trying to keep from giggling, because of the absurdity of Josh and me trying to be proper. When we finally got into the ballroom we burst out laughing and we had to run out onto the terrace for breaths of air. Not wanting to go back in we stayed there and talked. After most of the guests had arrived Josh suggested we went back in, because Alexandria might be looking for us.  
  
"Go back inside? Not when Sophia will be there trying to make every guy dance with me!"  
  
"Sorry! I forgot about her... I guess I'm just excited to see Mike again," Josh replied sympathetically.  
  
"You are?" said a deep voice that I had never heard before. Both Josh and I jumped up and spun around. There stood the most handsome guy that I had ever seen. He had chestnut colored hair that looked like it was never tamed, a head taller then Josh (who was a head taller then me,) and he had baby blue eyes that looked like they sucked in all girls he looked at. (A/N: wow... that's the BEST description I have EVER given... but then again, its easier to write about made-up people then real life people!)  
  
"Mike!" Josh was ecstatic. I hardly ever saw them that happy, not even I could make Josh that happy.  
  
"Hi Josh, long time no see! I suspect that the reason I didn't see you this year was because of the lovely lady standing next to you, am I right?" omg, (A/N: did they say that back then?? If they didn't, sorry!) he called me lovely, the Prince call me lovely!  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Mike this is Lila, Lila this is Mike," Josh had decided to be courteous.  
  
"Please to meet you Miss Lila," Mike said while bending down to kiss my hand. Which sent strange feelings into my spine.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Prince Michael."  
  
"Please call me Mike, I fear you shall be the only friends I'll have here in Ayrothia..."  
  
I cut him off, "And we'll be the only people who will say more then two lines to you!" We all laughed. I had a feeling this was going to be a good year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm going to write some more in Puerto Rico, so I should have another chapter or two of the story when I get back... but then again, I am a slacker!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW... you know you wanna! 


	3. About the Sing

This is My Story  
  
By: LostKiwiTiwi  
  
I'm back from PUERTO RICO... and by the words of my sister to her friend "shes black, there is no other word for it" hehehehe... anywho, I'm sorry that I havent writen the reason is... I missed my flight out of Puerto Rico, OOPS!! Buts its ok now, cause I'm here!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters from the book aren't mine... and if this story is like any others, I'm sorry! That wasn't on purpose!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to: Areida Swishy Willow Wand ANA tancutie and babyjayy  
  
I wuv reviewers!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Prince Mike's Journal  
  
Josh's friend, Lila, was really nice! We only danced 3 times, but I would have danced with her more if I didn't have to be polite to the rest of the guests.  
  
Oh, I forgot to mention, Mom and Dad said that starting tonight I have one year to find a bride on my own, or else have a ton of balls to find a bride... But just between you and me, if that year were up right now I would choose Lila. She is smart, nice, and not to mention cute!  
  
From, Prince Mike  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Next Day (back to Lila's POV)  
  
The ball last night was great! Mike danced with me three times and of course Josh and me danced, a lot. But I also got to meet Mike's parents, the King and Queen of Frell, Char and Ella. They are pretty nice but are nervous about leaving Prince Mike in Ayrothia. But at midnight everyone left them alone to say their good-byes.  
  
Later when I got home I walked past my dad's room to make sure he was home from his trip. Sure enough, he was, not only that but also he was sound asleep. As I kept walking to my room, I passed the portrait of my mom. I stopped to tell her about my night. (A/N: its kinda like the movie Clueless) She knows all my secrets. You see, my mom died about 16 years ago, when I had just turned 1...  
  
After I spilled my night out to my mom, I ran to my room and fell asleep. I'm sorry to say, but my dress is kinda really wrinkled now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW... you know you wanna! (also you can give me ideas on what I should do, cause I have the beginning and the end all planned, just not the middle!!) 


	4. Authors Note

OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!

I totally forgot about this story and my other one... but right now I'm gonna stick with writing this one... cause I kinda forgot the others plot... shhh don't tell! ï wuv ya! ttfn


	5. The Meadow

**This is My Story**

**By: LostKiwiTiwi**

I'm sooooooooo sorry... I'll say it again: SORRY!! well on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: All characters from the book aren't mine... and if this story is like any others, I'm sorry! That wasn't on purpose!

Chapter 4 

The moment the light started streaming through my window, someone started banging on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes

"Sophia!! remember me???" Ya. I remember you. How could I forget?? You are my annoying sister. Just when I got out of bed she stormed into my room.

"Oh My Gosh!! The prince danced with me TWICE!! I must have been the most prettiest girl at the ball if he danced with me TWICE...." She kept drowning on and on about how her night went. Deciding not to crash on her parade I didn't tell her I danced with the dreamy prince three times! But after like 5 minutes of Sophia going on and on and on about her night and who she danced with and all that overly girly stuff she talks about, a maid walked in announcing that there was two men waiting outside for me.

Seeing as the maid usually says who they are if she knows them, I was confused. I shooed Sophia out the door and went to get ready. I put on a light blue dress that was simple but low-cut. I walked down the stairs to find my best friend and new crush, yes crush I admit it! Josh winked at me while Mike just stared, I don't know why, but he did. When I got to the bottom I curtsied and both boys held out their arms.

"Pleased to see you Lila" Mike said. As we walked out of the house, one boy on each side of me. When we finally got far enough from the house. Josh and I burst out laughing.

"That was the best ever!" Josh managed to say between fits of laughter.

"What's going on??" Mike asked, genuinely confused.

"Josh and I have a little game. It's where whenever he picks me up at my house we act all proper and junk. And its always really hard not to laugh. But that has got to be the best we have EVER done."

"Oh, I just thought you guys were laughing at something that I didn't see."

"Well, technically we were!" Josh stated. "So where to today?"

"I wanna go to the meadow!" I said.

"The meadow it is," answered Mike. We continued on our way. Up the hill and then through the forest. The whole time just having fun and being ourselves. Finally getting to the meadow I sat down in the grass, instantly making a daisy chain. The boys pulled out their swords and started to practice.

I just laid there for 2 hours before deciding watching the boys was boring, even though Mike had taken off his shirt from the heat. I got up and announced to them I was going to the other side of the meadow to look around.

I had never really been to the other side of the meadow that much. Alexandria had always warned Josh and I, because that side of the meadow connected to the Forest of Thieves. And of course, being the motherly object she was, warned us for the first 15 years of ours lives. Up until two years ago, when Josh got mad at her for being overprotective. But that was past. I ran through the grass trying to catch the pieces of fuzz that flew up as I ran. On the other side I found the prettiest flowers I had ever seen. It was as if no girl had ever came and made bouquets. So I decided to be the first.

As I was going around and collecting the flowers I felt a pair of hands wrap over my mouth. Looking up I saw a band of men I had never seen. I bit the man's hand causing him to let go and giving me the chance to yell for Mike and Josh. I could just see them in the distance. But after I yelled I felt something hit my head and my world went black.

CLIFFY!!! hehe

review... plz


End file.
